A significant number of elderly people need medical care for the diseases and impairments that frequently accompany the aging process. The use of medication by elderly persons in complicated by an increased incidence of memory impairment. In cases of mild impairment, a memory- assisting device would enable an elderly person to comply with a medication treatment schedule without having to be institutionalized or having to depend on volunteer services. For more severely impaired individuals, such a device could assist a caregiver in maintaining the medication schedule for the individual under care. In response to this need American Research Corporation of Virginia (ARCOVA) is developing an electronic device to remind an individual of the correct medication and dosage to be taken at prescribed times during the day. This innovative device is programmed by the pharmacist and consists of a wrist-worn microprocessor-controlled unit to provide a visual, auditory and tactile reminder of the required medication schedule. The Phase I project demonstrated the feasibility of the MedMinder system. In the Phase II program ARCOVA will develop a miniaturized version of the Phase I prototype for eventual field testing and mass production in Phase III of the program.